Solve for $x$ : $6x = 5$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $6$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{6x}}{6}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{5}}{6}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{6}x}{\cancel{6}} = \dfrac{5}{6}$ $x = \dfrac{5}{6}$